


One shots of love

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Jamilton - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M, small fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Just a place to put Hamilton shipping oneshots. Yay.





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy I'm sleepy". Alex groaned into Thomas shoulder as he leaned on the taller man. Thomas scoffed as he pushed the elevator button that would take them up to their floor. 

"Well you stayed uo to four last night so...".

Alex groaned again and Thomas laughed. "We'll be there in a few".

They arrive at their apartment and Thomas drops the keys on their coffee table. 

He plunks on their couch and Alex follows, leaning in him and quickly falling asleep. 

"Alex?". His question was ignored and answered with a small snore. 

Thomas shook his head gently and adjusted so they were both comfy and fell asleep smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex glared at Thomas. 

Thomas glares at Alex.

They were locked in a stalemate.


End file.
